I Love You, Miss Snape
by AisyahAprillia
Summary: Cerita pertama ku :) Timeline-nya :: Perang Hogwarts udah berakhir. gak ada status darah. ada peran baru karangan aku :) dibaca ya. jangan lupa, Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fanfiction pertama ku. sorry kalo gaje :)

Ceritanya, Perang Hogwarts udah gak ada. Professor Snape juga udah gak ada. tapi dia punya 3 orang anak. Timothy, Edmund dan Abigail.

Kalo mau lebih jelas lagi. baca ajaa yaa :)

I Love You, Miss Snape !

Part 1

" Hermione ! "

Teriak Ron dari ujung lorong. Hermione melihat Ron, dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ron mencoba menyamai langkah Hermione, dan menarik lengan Hermione.

" Ada apa dengan mu? "

" Ada apa dengan ku? Perlu ku putar waktu lagi saat kau mencium Lavender Brown dihadapan ku, Ron ? "

Ucap Hermione yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Aku dibawah Mistletoe tadi. "

" Dan kau sangat menikmatinya, bukan? "

Hermione langsung pergi meninggalkan Ron.

" Aku tidak mengkhianati mu, Mione. "

Ucap Ron pelan. Dan tertunduk lemas. Harry, sahabatnya langsung menghampirinya.

" Ada apa dengan Hermione, Ron? "

" Dia melihat ku berciuman dengan Lavender. Tapi sungguh, aku dibawah Mistletoe tadi. "

" Pantas saja dia marah besar. Lavender mantan pacar mu yang menjadi daftar hitam Hermione."

" Aku tahu itu Harry. "

Kedatangan Harry jelas sama sekali tidak membantu. Ron masih memikirkan Hermione. Sampai sampai ia tidak melihat orang didepannya dan menabraknya hingga buku yang dibawa orang itu terjatuh.

" Maaf maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. "

Ujar Ron sambil terus mengulang kata maaf ke orang tersebut. Dengan menahan amarah, lelaki yang di tabrak Ron mengambil bukunya yang berserakan. Ia pun berdiri. Tinggi yang semampai, wajah yang tampan, terus memperhatikan Ron dengan penuh amarah.

" Tak bisa kah kau sedikit hati-hati, Weasley !"

Ucap lelaki itu dan pergi meninggalkan Ron.

" Siapa dia? "

Tanya Ron. Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Ron dan Harry sampai di Aula besar. Kedatangan mereka sudah ditunggu Ginny, yang tak lain adalah pacar Harry dan adik Ron.

" Hey. Kau tahu? Anak-anak Professor Snape bersekolah di Hogwarts."

Ucap Ginny. Ron dan Harry mengerutkan dahinya.

Difikiran mereka, yang dimaksud 'anak-anak Snape' yaitu anak kecil berumur 8 tahun yang memiliki rambut yang sangat hitam dan senyum sinisnya. Ron dan Harry sudah tertawa saat memikirkan bentuk dari anak-anak Snape.

" Itu mereka. "

Tunjuk Ginny ke depan pintu Aula.

Berdirilah tiga orang Snape di depan pintu aula. Dua orang laki-laki yang memiliki postur tubuh kekar dan tinggi. Dan ditengahnya berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang sedang memegang buku di tangannya. Lelaki yang tadi tertabrak oleh Ron, ternyata seorang Snape. Hmm. Pantas saja.

Timothy Clayton Snape, anak pertama Snape yang benar-benar memiliki keturunan Snape. Sombong, arogan, dengan rambut hitamnya. Sangat ketat dalam menjaga kedua adiknya, karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab akan kedua adiknya itu.

Edmund Addison Snape, anak kedua Snape yang satu ini memiliki wajah dan senyum sinis seperti ayahnya, tetapi memiliki sifat lembut seperti ibunya. Namun, ketakutan kepada sang kakak, membuat Edmund sedikit arogan dan sombong.

Abigail Blythe Snape, anak ketiga Snape dan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Membuat Abigail mendapat perhatian yang sangat ketat dari kakak-kakaknya. Gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, mata berwarna coklat dan senyum manisnya. Jelas, Abigail sangat mirip seperti ibunya.

Mereka berjalan menuju depan Aula untuk menemui Kepala sekolah Hogwart yang baru, Minerva McGonnagal. Professpor McGonnagal menyambut ketiga anak Snape dengan penuh senyum.

" Ahh. Mr dan Miss Snape. Selamat datang di Hogwarts. "

Ucap Professor McGonnagal seraya menjabat tangan Snape. Ketiga anak Snape hanya melemparkan senyuman pada kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

" Baiklah. Kalian akan menghadapi Topi Seleksi sekarang. "

Timothy, menjadi yang pertama menghadapi Topi Seleksi.

" Tak bisa dipungkiri. Kau benar benar Snape sejati. Slytherin ! "

Gemeruh dari siswa Slytherin pun meledak saat Timothy dinobatkan sebagai Slytherin. Selanjutnya, Edmund.

" Ahhhh. Edmund Addison Snape. Membingungkan. Memiliki sifat dari kedua orang tua mu. Tetapi ... Tetap ... Kau ... SLYTHERIN ! "

Meja Slytherin memuncak lagi saat anak kedua Snape masuk Slytherin. Dan yang terakhir, Abigail.

" Ahh. Abigail. Kau benar benar memiliki darah dari Mrs. Johnson. Gryfindor ! "

Kali ini meja Gryfindor yang bersorak. Mendapatkan seorang Snape? Sungguh keajaiban.

Dari meja Slytherin, Tim dan Edmund keheranan, sang adik masuk asrama berbeda dengan mereka.

Abigail disambut ramah dengan Ginny. Tidak lupa Abigail berjabat tangan dengan Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Hermione dan beberapa anak Gryfindor lainnya.

Tanpa basa-basi. Makan malam pun sudah terhidangkan. Seluruh isi Hogwarts sudah melahap makan malam mereka. Sampai Ginny membuka pembicaraan.

" Jadi, kau pindahan dari **Beauxbatons? ****"**

**Tanya Ginny yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Abigail.**

**"****Dan kakak mu dari Dumstrang? "**

Hanya angggukan lagi yang dilontarkan Abigail.

" Jadi. Kenapa kalian pindah ke Hogwarts?"

" Ayah ku sudah berpesan kepada ibu ku sebelum kematiannya. "

Ginny hanya menganggukan kepalanya t anda ia mengerti.

" Kelihatannya kakakmu tak menyukai kalau kau masuk Gryfindor? "

" Yaa. Dia sangat ingin aku masuk ke Slytherin, sama sepertinya. Tapi apa daya, aku memiliki keturunan ibu ku, yang mengharuskan ku masuk ke asrama Gryfindor. "

" Yaaa. Sangat terlihat dari pancaran matanya. "

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Hingga pukul 22.30, Abigail masih berada di Aula Besar karena asyik berbincang dengan Professor McGonnagal.

" Professor, rasanya aku ingin kembali ke Asrama. Sekarang sudah malam. "

Ucap Abigail memohon untuk meninggalkan Aula Besar.

" Ahh. Baiklah Miss Snape. Nikmati malam pertamamu di Hogwarts. "

Akhiri Professor McGonnagal dan meninggalkan Abigail dengan setumpuk buku-bukunya.

Abigail menghela nafas. Bagaimana dia bisa membawa buku sebanyak ini dengan kedua tangannya? Ia pun mencobanya, namun gagal. Buku-bukunya terjatuh. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas dan merapihkan bukunya yang berserakan. Namun, ada tangan yang membantu. Malfoy lah yang membantu.

" Butuh bantuan, Princess? "

Ucap Draco dengan senyum terbaiknya. Abigail hanya membalas dengan senyum. Draco dan Abigail pun mengangkat bukunya dan berjalan menuju Menara Gryfindor.

" Tampaknya kau asyik sekali berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Hingga aku harus menunggumu dari makan malam usai tadi. "

" Kau menunggu ku ?"

" Yaaa... "

" Untuk apa? "

Draco menghentikan langkahnya ditengah lorong. Abigail pun ikut terhenti.

" Aku merindukan mu, Abb. "

Draco menatap langsung mata coklat Abigail. Abigail tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi Draco.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, Drakie. "

Drako melemparkan senyum manis pada Abigail. Tak sadar, sulur-sulur Mistletoe sudah ada diatas kepala mereka dan terus turun dan sekarang tepat diatasnya. Mereka berdua mendongak keatas, dan kembali bertatap. Mata mereka berdua kini sudah saling tatap. Tatapan penuh cinta. Draco mengelus pipi Abigail dan langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Abigail pun membalas ciuman Draco dengan memeluknya erat, buku yang mereka pegang kini terjatuh. Mereka terbawa suasana. Draco terus menciumi Abigail begitupun sebaliknya, hingga akhirnya. Seseorang mengagetkan mereka dan melepas ciuman mereka.

Tim dan Edmund berdiri tepat di depan Abigail dan Draco.

" Sudah malam, Abb. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam? "

Tanya Tim menatap Abigail dengan tajam.

" Umm. Aku.. Tadi berbincang dengan kepala sekolah. Lalu ... Aku kesulitan membawa buku ku, dann ... "

" Dan Mr. Malfoy membantu mu? "

Lanjut Tim. Abigail tertunduk. Tim menghadap Draco, menatapnya tajam. Draco pun ikut tertunduk.

" Ed, bantu adik mu untuk kembali ke asramanya. "

Perintah Tim pada adik keduanya itu. Edmund langsung mengambil buku yang berserakan. Lalu menarik Abigail untuk pergi dari lorong. Abigail masih menatapi Draco yang masih mematung di hadapan Tim.

" Terima kasih telah membantu Abigail. "

Ucap Tim.

" Ya. Sama-sama. "

Draco pun berjalan meninggalkan Tim.

" Dan Malfoy ... "

Ucapan Tim mebuat langkah Draco terhenti.

" Jauhi Abby. "

Draco aneh dengan kata Tim.

" Maksud mu? "

Draco kurang faham dengan kata Tim yang tadi diucap.

" Yaa. Jauhi Abby. Jangan dekat dengannya. Aku tak mau adik ku sakit hati karena kau. Seperti wanita Hogwarts lainnya yang telah kau buat menangis. "

" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Tim. "

" Umm. Aku tahu kau siapa. Kau Cassanova di Hogwarts, yang telah membuat banyak perempuan Hogwarts menangis karena telah disakiti oleh mu. Tentu saja aku tidak mau itu terjadi dengan adik ku."

" Tapi aku ... "

" Husst... "

Tim memotong pembicaraan Draco.

" Jauhi adik ku. "

Akhiri Tim dan meninggalkan Draco yang masih terdiam memikirkan kata kata Tim.

**DI ASRAMA KETUA MURID**

Draco duduk memandangi perapian yang berkobar. Pandangannya kosong. Ia masih memikirkan omongan Tim tadi. Tim, kakak sulung Abby, tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Abby.

Draco menghela nafas dan mengusah wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Lalu, datang Hermione yang baru keluar dari kamar ketua murid dengan mata yang sembab. Draco pun heran.

" Ada apa dengan kau, Mione ?"

Tanya Draco. Hermione masih terdiam. Draco pun kembali menatapi perapian.

" Kau juga. Sepertinya kau banyak fikiran. "

" Ahhh. Tidak juga. "

Tepis Draco.

" Tidak seperti biasa. Biasanya kau sudah tertidur dari tadi. "

" Aku... Aku... Tadi membantu Mr. Snape di asrama. "

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya.

" Dan kau... Habis menangis? "

Tanya Draco. Hermione terdiam.

" Pasti si Weasley. "

Hermione menahan tangis. Draco memandanginya. Akhirnya, tangis Hermione pun meledak. Dan spontan memeluk Draco.

" Ron mencium Lavender Brown tadi. Huaaaa ... "

Tangis Hermione makin pecah. Draco merasa tidak enak dengan pelukan Hermione. Tapi ia merasa kasihan dengannya. Akhirnya, Hermione melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hikss. Kau tahu, bagaimana sakitnya? "

Draco mencoba menenangkan Hermione. Ia memberikan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

" Ini. Gunakan ini. "

Hermione pun mengambil sapu tangan ditangan Draco dan mengusapkan pada matanya.

" Sudahlah. Jangan menangis terus. Besok pagi kita ada ujian Arithmancy. Kau tak ingin ketinggalan ujian itu bukan. "

Ucap Draco. Hermione berfikir. Dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Benar, aku harus tidur sekarang. Selamat malam Draco. "

Hermione meninggalkan Draco yang masih duduk di depan perapian. Ia kembali memikirkan masalah yang tadi.

Demi Jenggot Merlin. Ujian apa lagi ini. Setelah harus merahasiakan hubungannya selama 2 tahun terakhir, sekarang hubungan mereka tidak direstui sang kakak karena kesan 'Cassanova' masih sangat melekat pada Draco.

Ahhhhhh ...

**Tunggu aja ya kelanjutannya:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You, Miss Snape !**

**Part 2**

Hari ini, Draco ada jadwal untuk latihan Quidditch. Tapi ia terlihat sama sekali tak bersemangat. Ia masih memikirkan hubungannya dengan Abby. Ia berjalan menyelusuri koridor Hogwarts dengan pandangan kosong sambil membawa sapu terbangnya. Tanpa sengaja. Ia menabrak seseorang. Tak lain adalah Edmund.

" Heyy. Santai saja, Dude. "

Ucap Edmund yang hampir terjatuh.

" Ouchh. Maafkan aku, Ed. Aku tidak melihat mu. "

Ujar Draco. Edmund terdiam menatap mata Draco dengan tajam. Draco bingung.

" Ada apa? "

" Tak usah terlalu mementingkan Tim. Biar aku dan Abby yang bicara padanya tentang hubungan kalian. "

Ucao Edmund.

" Maksudmu? "

Draco terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Edmund.

" Aku tahu. Kau memikirkan hubungan mu dengan Abby yang tak direstui Tim, Bukan ? "

Draco terdiam. Bagaimana Edmund bisa tahu apa yang ada difikirannya itu.

" Umm. Yaaa. Aku … "

" Tim memang seperti itu. Terlalu mengekang adiknya untuk memiliki hubungan romantis dengan orang lain. Tapi tenang. Aku dan Abby akan membuat Tim yakin bahwa kau serius dengan Abby."

" Kau tidak bercanda kan? "

" Tidak, Malfoy. Aku juga tahu. Abby sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku tak ingin melihat Abby sedih karna hubungannya dengan kau tidak direstui Tim. "

Draco tersenyum mendengar ucapan Edmund.

" Terimakasih Ed.. "

" Sama-sama. Ohh, aku harus menemui Professor Slughorn. See you, Drake. "

Pamit Edmund dan meninggalkan Draco. Draco sedikit lega atas sedikit pertolongan yang akan diberikan Edmund. Semoga saja Tim bisa memberikan kepercayaann pada Draco.

**Di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid**

Draco tampak tengah bersiap untuk makan malam di Aula Besar. Ia sudah mengenakan jubah dan menyisir rambutnya. Matanya terlihat lelah karena latihan Quidditch tadi. Ia pun keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Hermione yang tengah terdiam memandangi perapian. Draco mendekat.

" Hey Mione. Kau tak ingin bergabung dengan yang lain di Aula Besar? "

Tanya Draco. Hermione hanya menoleh sebentar, dan memandangi perapian lagi. Draco pun duduk disamping Hermione.

" Ini soal Ron lagi, bukann ? "

Hermione menghela nafas panjang.

" Yaaa. Sudah berulang kali Ron membuat aku menangis. Aku fikir. Aku akan memutuskannya. "

Ucapan Hermione membuat Draco kaget.

" Hah? Kau dan Ron sudah satu tahum berpacaran. Dan aku tahu, Ron sangat mencintaimu. "

" Tapi aku tidak tahan. Dia selalu melukai hati ku. "

Air mata Hermione pun terjatuh. Draco iba.

" Aku sangat menyayangi Ron. Tapi hati ku sudah tak tahan lagi. "

Tangisan Hermione makin lama makin jadi. Draco pun mengelus punggung Hermione.

" Sudahlah Mione. Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Lebih baik, kau berbicara baik-baik dengan Ron. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian kedepannya."

Ucap Draco. Hermione menghapus air matanya. Dan berdiri.

" Aku ingin beristirahat. Aku makan malam disini saja. "

Ucap Hermione seraya meninggalkan Draco diperapian.

**Di Aula Besar.**

Draco masuk ke Aula Besar. Disana para murid sudah berkumpul untuk makan siang. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja Slytherin. Dari Meja Gryfindor, Abby tersenyum padanya. Draco membalas senyumnya. Draco pun duduk di samping Blaise.

" Hey Drakie "

Teriakan melengking itu mengganggu kuping Draco. Tak salah lagi. Pansy Parkinson. Gadis itu masih saja mengejar cinta Draco.

" Ada apa Pans? "

Ucap Draco malas.

" Untuk pesta tahun ini, kau sudah mendapat pasangan? "

Pesta? Astaga. Draco lupa kalau satu minggu lagi ada pesta tahunan Hogwarts.

" Pasangan? "

" Yaaa. "

" Umm. Sudah… Maksud ku.. Belumm. Tapi …. "

" Ohh, bagus. Kalau begitu, pergilah dengan ku. "

Ucap Pansy berharap penuh pada Draco.

" Umm. Aku sudah berniat mengajak seseorang …. "

Pansy memasang wajah sedih.

" Ohh, Drakie. Please… "

" Maaf Pans … "

Ucap Draco dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Blaise.

" Lama sekali kau turun. "

Ucap Blaise.

" Ahh. Aku tadi menenangkan Granger yang menangis terus karena Weasley. "

" Hahahaha. "

" Mengapa kau tertawa? "

" Belakangan ini mereka selalu bertengkar. Aku yakin, hubungan mereka tak akan lama lagi. "

Ucap Blaise. Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Dari meja Gryfindor, Abby terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa dengan teman seasramanya. Draco tersenyum memandangi Abby penuh arti. Abby pun sadar, kalau ada yang memandanginya dari kejauhan. Ia pun menoleh kea rah Draco dan kini saling berpandangan. Harry yang melihat Abby tersenyum sendirian bingung. Ia pun menoleh keaarah Draco.

" Abb … "

Panggil Harry. Abby masih terdiam memandangi Draco.

" Abby … "

Abby masih terdiam. Kini Ginny, Dean, Seamus, dan Ron juga memandangi kedua orang itu.

" Abigail ! . "

Panggil Harry yang hampir setengah teriak. Abby kaget.

" Ada apa Harry? Tak usah berteriak. Aku bisa mendengar mu … "

" Ohh ya. Aku sudah memanggilmu dua kali sebelumnya. "

" Ahh. Masa … "

" Iyaa. Tapi ka uterus saja memandangi Draco sambil tersenyum. "

Goda Harry.

" Aku? Memandangi Draco sambil tersenyum? Ahahaha. "

" Tak usah bohong, Abb. Jujur saja. Kau jatuh cinta padanya ?"

Pipi Abby memerah.

" Sudah lah. Ayo kita makan. "

Abby mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi teman-temannya masih memandanginya.

" Ayo lahh. Jangan terus memandangi ku seperti itu. "

Mohon Abby.

Akhirnya mereka pun melahap makanannya.

" Heyy. Dimana Hermione? "

Tanya Ginny. Ron celikungan mencarinya.

" Dia tidak turun dari ruang rekreasi ketua murid. "

Ucap Dean.

" Apa dia masih marah pada ku? "

Tanya Ron.

" Sepertinya …. "

Ucap Ginny.

Ron terdiam.

" Bicaralah padanya Ron. Hampiri dia di Ruang Rekreasi Murid. "

Saran Harry. Ron pun setuju dengan ide Harry.

" Baiklah.. "

Mereka pun meneruskan makan malamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco berjalan menyelusuri koridor dengan santai. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Ron yang memanggil namanya. Draco pun memutar badannya.

" Ada apa, Ron ? "

" Umm. Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Hermione di ruang rekreasi? Tolonglah. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya. "

Draco sedikit berfikir.

" Baiklah. "

Ucap Draco dan langsung berjalan yang diikuti Ron.

Draco dan Ron sampai diruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Terlihat Hermione yang sedang melamun. Ron menghampirinya.

" Mione … "

Hermione menoleh malas.

" Apaa. "

Ketus Hermione.

" Ayolah Hermione. Aku tak sanggup berlama-lama bertengkar dengan mu .. "

Ucap Ron yang langsung berterus terang.

" Kau yang memulai. "

" Aku minta maaf. "

" Kau sudah sering melakukan kesalahan Ron. Berulang kali kau berminta maaf. Berulang kali aku memaafkan mu. "

" Tapi kali ini aku bersungguh sungguh, Mione. "

" Sudah lah Ron. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.,… "

Ucap Mione. Ron terdiam.

" Tapi.. Kau mau kan menjadi pasangan ku di pesta dansa.. "

Tanya Ron penuh harap. Hermione diam seperti sedang berfikir.

" Pasangan mu? Dipesta dansa? Maaf Ron. Sudah ada yang mengajak ku dan aku berkata iya. "

Ron terdiam sedih.

" Siapa yang mengajak mu ?"

Tanya Ron.

" Ummm … "

Hermione berfikir keras.

" Malfoy. Yaaa. Dia yang mengajak ku.. "

Draco dan Ron sama sama kaget mendengar ucapan Hermione.

" Malfoy? "

Tanya Ron dan memandangi Draco dengan tatapan kesal.

" Akuu ? "

Draco bingung dan melihat ke Hermione yang memberikan isyarat pada Draco untuk berkata iyaa.

" Umm yaa. Aku yang mengajaknya. "

Ucap Draco dengan nada ragu. Ron terdiam dan bangkit.

" Baiklah. Aku kembali dulu. "

Ron berjalan dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Draco hingga hampir terjatuh. Setelah Ron pergi. Draco mendekati Hermione.

" Mione ! mengapa kau membawa nama ku? Kau akan merusak pertemanan ku dengannya. "

" Ohh Draco. Maaf. Aku bingung harus menyebut nama siapa.. "

" Tapii.. Bagaimana kalau ….. "

Draco menghentikan bicaranya.

" Kalau apa? "

Draco terdiam.

" Ahh. Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. "

Draco pun pergi meninggalkan Hermione.

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia berfikir. Apa yang harus ia katakana pada Abby kalau Ron memberitahunya? Apakah Abby akan marah? Pasti.. Hermione menjadi daftar hitam Abby setelah dia digosipkan berpacaran dengan Draco. Draco memutar otak. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Abby. Hufftt….. Situasi yang menyulitkan.

**Diruang Rekreasi Gryfindor.**

Ron masuk dengan langkah terburu buru dan langsung duduk di sofa. Ia masih terlihat menahan amarah. Ginny dan Harry yang melihat Ron, langsung bingung.

" Ada apa Ron? "

Tanya Adiknya itu.

" Kau terlihat sedang marah. "

Ucap Harry. Ron langsung memandang keduanya dengan tatapan kesal.

" Yaa. Aku marah. Sangat marah. Dan aku kesal. Sangat kesal. "

" Ceritalah.. "

Ucap Ginny. Tak lama, Abby datang.

" Ada apa? "

Tanya Abby yang sedang meminum jus labu. Ron memandangi Abby dengan kesal juga. Abby bingung.

" Hermione tidak memaafkan mu? "

Abby mencoba menebak.

" Yaaa. Lebih parahnya lagi. Dia tidak akan menjadi pasangan ku di pesta dansa. "

" Kenapa ?"

" Seseorang sudah mengajaknya. Dan kau tahu, siapa yang mengajaknya? "

Ginny, Harry dan Abby menunggu kelanjutan omongan Ron.

" Malfoy …. "

Ginny, Harry dan Abby kaget. Terutama Abby. Matanya hampir melompat keluar saat Ron menyebut nama Malfoy.

" Malfoy? Dan Hermione jawab yaa? "

Tanya Ginny.

" Tentu saja ! "

Ucap Ron kesal.

Abby terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sanggup menahan air mata dan langsung berlari kekamarnya.

Air mata Abby terlah terjatuh. Ia duduk disamping kasurnya. Ia mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di laci. Foto bersama dirinya bersama Draco. Abby terdiam. Tak lama, Ginny menghapiri Abby yang terdiam. Diambilnya bingkai yang dipegang Abby. Ginny kaget. Foto Abby dan Draco yang terlihat begitu mesra.

" Kau ? dengan Malfoy? "

" Yaa. Aku dan dia sudah dua tahun berpacaran. "

" Tapi … "

" Tapia pa? aku tidak seperti berpacaran dengannya? "

" Yaa. "

" Aku dan dia sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami. "

Ginny terdiam. Dan mengusap punggung Abby.

" Teganya Draco mengajak Hermione ketimbang aku pacarnya … "

" Sudahlah. Besok aku akan berbicara pada Draco. "

" Tak usah Ginn. "

" Tapii … "

" Sungguh. Tak usah. Aku saja yang menanganinya. "

Ginny menghela nafas. Abby masih meneteskan air mata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abby berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan Professor Slughorn. Ia ada janji dengan Professor itu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tiba tiba …

" Abby …. "

Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Abby memutar badannya.

" Blaise? "

Blaise menghampiri Abby dan sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Umm. Abb. Kau tahu… Pesta dansa akan dimulai dalam waktu seminggu ini. "

" Umm. Yaa. Ada apa Blaise. "

" Kau sudah dapat pasangan? "

Abby hanya menggeleng.

" Bagaimana kau pergi dengan ku? "

Abby terdiam. Ia mencoba menolaknya dengan halus.

" Umm. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin datang kepesta itu. "

Ucapan Abby membuat Blaise terdiam sedh. Abby hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah. Lalu, ia mendapati Draco yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Draco sudah tersenyum pada Abby. Tapi Abby mengalihkan pandangannya ke Blaise.

" Tapi. Jika kau yang mengajak. Aku akan pergi… "

" Jadi …. "

" Yaaa. Aku akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan mu. "

Blaise hampir meloncat kegirangan. Abby tersenyum dan melirik Draco yang terdiam mematung tak jauh darinya.

" Maaf Blaise. Aku harus pergi … "

Pamit Abby dan pergi.

Blaise memutar badannya berulang kali karena senang dan langsung menghampiri Draco.

" Kau tahu? Abby mau menjadi Partner ku di pesta dansa. "

Ucap Blaise senang.

" Ya. Aku sudah dengar tadi."

Ucap Draco ketus dan meninggalkan Blaise yang bengong karena sikap ketus Draco padanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian …

Draco menunggu Abby di koridor. Ia menyender di dinding sambil memainkan bola kasti ditangannya. Tak lama, Abby keluar dengan wajah suntuk. Ia berjalan melewati Draco. Sengaja ia tidak menyapa kekasihnya tersebut.

" Abby . "

Panggil Draco. Abby tak menghiraukan. Abby malah mempercepat langkahnya.

" Abby .. "

Abby terus menghindar. Draco pun menarik lengan Abby, kini wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

" Kenapa kau ? "

Tanya Draco.

" Kenapa aku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. "

" Kau masih bertanya aku kenapa? Aku cemburu ! Kau pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Blaise ? "

" Kalau iya? apa masalah untukmu ? "

" Masalah untukku? Sangat bermasalah. Kau ini pacarku. Tapi kau setuju dengan tawaran laki-laki lain yang memintamu untuk menjadi pasanganmu dipesta dansa nanti ? "

Ucap Draco semakin meninggi.

" Hah. Aku fikir kau tidak peduli. Bukankah kau sudah mengajak Granger untuk ke pesta dansa. Aku fikirr, kau tak membutuhkan ku lagi untuk menjadi partner mu. "

" Granger? Ohhh. Pasti Ron yang memberitahumu. "

Abby terdiam.

" Granger hanya memanas-manasi Ron. "

" Dan kau setuju untuk memanas-manasi Ron dengan pergi ke pesta dansa dengannya? Tidakkah kau memikirkan aku saat itu? "

Draco terdiam mendengar ucapan Abby.

" Sudahlah Ron. Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat. "

Abby berjalan meninggalkan Draco.

" Abby ! "

Abby tak menghiraukan Draco dan terus berjalan.

Draco mengusap wajahnya kesal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari hari selanjutnya. Abby dan Draco belum berbicara lagi semenjak pertengkaran pertama mereka. Yang ada, mereka saling memanas-manasi satu sama lain.

Saat pelajaran Ramalan. Draco sengaja mendekati Hermione. Tentu saja itu membuat Abby panas dan juga memanas-manasi Draco dengan cara terus menempel dengan Blaise.

Saat makan malam juga. Abby memanas-manasi Draco dengan cara melemparkan senyum pada Blaise secara terus menerus. Draco benar-benar kesal dan meninggalkan aula besar.

Terakhir, Abby dan Blaise terlihat sedang tertawa bersama di koridor Hogwarts. Draco memandanginya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan kesal. Tak tahan, Draco langsung menghampiri Abby dan menarik lengannya.

" Aku ingin bicara dengan mu. "

Ucap Draco dan menarik tangan Abby. Abby meronta dan meminta dilepas cengkramannya yang begitu keras. Blaise yang tak suka dengan sikap kasar Draco, melepaskan cengkraman Draco pada Abby.

" Hey. Tak kah kau lihat ada aku disini ! "

Ucap Blaise kesal.

" Apa masalahmu. "

" Aku sedang berbicara dengan Abby, dan kau langsung menariknya dengan kasar? "

Blaise dan Draco saling berpandangan dengan tatapan benci.

" Sudahlah. "

Abby mencoba menengahi mereka dan menarik Blaise pergi. Tapi, tangan Abby ditarik oleh Draco.

" Abigail Snape ! Kau ini pacar ku. Tapi kau lebih memilih Blaise daripada aku ?"

Teriak Draco yang membuat Blaise dan seluruh murid yang menyaksikan mereka kaget. Abby menatap mata Draco dengan tajam.

" Kau juga lebih memilih Granger ketimbang aku ! "

Ucap Abby dengan kesal. Draco terdiam.

" Jadi…. Kalian …. "

Blaise mencoba meneruskan ucapannya tapi tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Abby.

" Ayoo Blaise. Kita pergi dari sini … "

Draco terdiam memandangi kepergian Abby dan Blaise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ga nyambung yaa? Hahaha. Maaf yaaa, lagi sakit. Jadi gak konek :P Ayo dong kasih masukan. Butuh banget masukan untuk next chapternyaa **

**Maaf juga terlalu lama. Karena bermasalah dengan media ngetiknya. Aku harus kewarnet untuk nulis cerita ini **

**Ditunggu reviewnya yaa **


End file.
